legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S2 P9/Transcript
(The heroes are seen out in the living room watching T.V) Mina: I can't believe that scientist guy's gonna be improving Gifts and Quirks! Omega: I always thought Gifts were untouchable. Only able to grow stronger with time. Alex: I guess you can still make them better in other ways Omega. Omega: Maybe. Sammy: Hey, where'd my chicken go? (Sammy is seen looking around for his food) Jessica: Everything okay Sammy? Sammy: I lost my chicken leg! I don't get it, it was just here! (The leg is shown being absorbed into Sammy's body as the heroes watch him try to find it) Sammy: It vanished! Alex: No it didn't. Sammy: Huh? Jessica: Sammy, you must've accidentally made contact with it because we just watched you absorb the thing. Sammy:.... Oh. Erin: Well don't you feel silly? Sammy: At least no one took it. Mina: Ah no one would take your food. And we'll always make sure we have plenty of food on hand. Jack: With how much you Targhul's eat, I'm honestly amazed we haven't gone broke. Zulu: We haven't had the need to eat as much since we reached adulthood. Charlie: It's like the hunger just went away after awhile. Alex: Well, when do you eat? Omega: Usually just a few times a day. Alex: Well you can always- (The news reporter appears on the screen) Kiro: Huh, news is on. Scott: What's going on? Reporter: We interrupted this program to bring you an important news update. We've just gotten word from the police department about a string of disappearance that have accord. Jessica: Disappearances?? Reporter: At first, it didn't seem like much, people assume that those who have disappearance were just gone for a few days. But they have yet to return, and none of they're friends or reletives have seen them. (The Reporter is seen talking to people and how they found out people vanished. Male #1: My neighbor was on his way to work one day, and I haven't seen him since. Female #1: I just got done meeting up with a friend yesterday. Tried to call her last night and today, haven't heard anything. Reporter: The police have been attributing this case to The Marked Ones, a rising group of killers who are also warring against The League of Villains, however no evidence of their involvement has been found. Alex: What..? Reporter: After excessive searches around the last known locations, no evidence has been found of the missing people. We spoke with the police on this. Officer: We do not have any evidence on who a suspect may be, but we do strongly advise people to be careful. Whoever is cause this is crafty. But I want to assure everyone, that we are doing everything we can to track the criminals down. We've already sent word to the heroes and will work together with them to solve this. Reporter: We'll bring more to this story as information is gathered. Scott: Jeez... Erin: So many people! Reporter: In other news, the group of Protesters calling themselves the People against Targhul or P.A.T are currently holding a rally downtown. Omega: Oh no... Reporter: As you can see behind me, the people here have gathered here to express they're hatred for the recent string of Targhul attacks, as well as the Targhuls who helped defender our homes during the attacks from the Puppetmaster and- …. Wait... Wait I'm just getting word. It would seem that the leader and founder of the P.A.T. Holden Richmond is about to say a few words to the posters. (Holden is seem marching up to a stage) Alex: Holden. Holden: Attention! Thank you all for coming here today! Today I want to say a few words regarding what our group stands for, and about the Targhuls. (The crowd starts to boo at the word Targhul's. Several shouting hated things about them) Holden: I know, I know. I understand how ALL of you are feeling. You've all lost someone to the Targhuls. Despite this however, there are SOME who question what we are doing. People such as the so called "Defenders". Erin: That bastard is gonna smear us on Live TV! Holden: The Defenders have done a great deal for us all. They've fought off criminals and thugs, stopped the Devil's Breath, and even defeated the Puppetmaster. Truly this new generation of heroes is something we should be proud of. Erin:... Wow. That's honestly- Holden: And yet, despite the good they have done, they have also done us wrong! Alex: There it is. Holden: The Targhul virus, though to have been wipe long ago, has returned! And these "heroes" have decided to take these parasites in and let them into the group! These young heroes do not see what they are doing! By allowing these monsters to live, they give them a chance to cause humanity a great deal of harm! But we can make things right my friends! Erin: Right...? Alex: What does he know about "right"? Omega: Nothing clearly. Holden: These heroes say it's best to treat them as...people. (The crowd boos in response) Holden: But we say otherwise. I say we treat them for what they are. Animals! (The crowd cheers) Holden: Parasites that seek to wipe us from the face of the Earth! (The crowd cheers more) Holden: That is why I, Holden Richmond, have started the People Against Targhuls! We shall work together, and make it so that NEVER AGAIN will our friends, neighbors and our children will not become food or means of reproduction for these monsters! The poor fools of the Defenders think these monsters are worth saving! But we'll show them the truth! We will save them from themselves! (The crowd cheers even louder) Holden: 20 years ago, these monsters nearly brought our race to an end! They are WORSE then the shadows! And I promise, I will not rest till ALL these parasites are dead! (Holden raises his fist in the air as the crowd cheers his name) Alex: Asshole... Izuku: I can't believe how much support he has. Omega:....... Reporter: It seems Holden has made his stance on Targhuls and the Defenders clear. We spoke with people regarding P.A.T. Some of them view these guys as fanatics. But it seems, many more agree with them. Male #2: Who in right mind let's zombies into their group?! Those heroes are just begging to be food! Male #3: Giving the things with that Carnage monster and the attack on New Haven from a giant black Targhul, the heroes need to end these monsters! Female #2: Forget the heroes! The Government should send the army to those Defenders home and kick those zombie lovers F(Beep)ing ass! That'll show those C(Beep) Su(Beep) Mo(Beep) F(Beep)kers! Jack: Jesus Christ. Alex: This isn't good. These people seem ready for a fight. Erin: Do you think they'll be safe? Alex: I'm not sure. Miles: We need to keep in mind that these guys are armed to the damn teeth. Who knows what other Anti-Targhul weapons they have. Richie: True. Erin: That's it. I'm gonna call mom and dad. Alex: Erin wait. Erin: Alex you saw the news! The people are turning against! If this keeps up, no way are they gonna listen to us! Jack: And you think your mom and dad can fix this? Erin: Dad stopped the first Targhul virus! They'll more likely listen to him then us! (Erin starts walking off to call their parents) Alex: How do we know that they're on our side Erin? (Erin stops in her tracks as she slowly turns toward Alex) Erin: What....? Alex: What if... What if mom and dad agree with Holden? Erin: Where the hell did THIS come from!? You're saying they would agree with this psycho over us!? They're own kids?! Alex: You need to understand how much dad lost against Torshul. Erin: He's our father! He has to listen to us! Alex: And if he doesn't? Erin: Well then what are we suppose do then huh?! Let those bastards take Omega and his kids?! Alex: Hey! I didn't say that! Don't twist my words! Jessica: Guys? Erin: Dad's met Omega and his kids! He knows they aren't like Torshul! Jessica: Guys?? Alex: Meeting a few nice Targhuls won't change the things he lost against Torshul! Jessica: GUYS! Alex and Erin: WHAT?! Jessica: Uhhhh.... Jack: Yo what the hell? Izuku: Guys, you might wanna come see this. (Alex and Erin walk over where the others are seen looking out the window. A group of M.A Soldiers and SWAT members are seen approaching) Alex: Oh crap.... Erin: no... No no no they can't, there's no way... Alex: We gotta get Omega and his kids out of here! Charlie: You seriously thing they- Mina: No! No they aren't here for that! Are they? Alex: I'm not taking that chance. Miles: Dude we can't attack the M.A! Alex: We're not! We're just going to keep them busy! Miles: Then let's do it. Alex: Omega, you guys stay here. Omega: Got it. Alex: Jessica, stay with them and Sammy. Jessica: Got it. (Alex and the others head outside as Omega and his kids stay inside. Isaac Clarke and Captain Tanner step out) Alex: Clarke, what's this about? Isaac: Civil unrest has left us no choice Lorthare. We need those Targhul. Tanner: All of them. Erin: You can't be serious! They did nothing wrong! Isaac: Erin listen- Jack: So you want to kill them cause of what a few fanatics say? Isaac: We're not gonna kill them. Mina: THEN WHAT?!! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO WITH THEM!?! Uraraka: Mina calm down- Mina: NO! I won't let anyone hurt Omega or his kids! Tanner: Step aside right now girl. You don't want this to get violent. (Isaac pulls out his plasma cutter) Isaac: Trust me, you're not the only one who will regret that choice. Alex: Then what do you want with them? Isaac: We want to take them to a hidden M.A base where they'll be safe. Keep them away from those fanatics in the streets in all. Tanner: We were given explicit orders to take them in peacefully. So back the hell off. (Alex stares them down for a moment. He then closes his eyes. Looks deep in thought.) Mina: If you want to take Omega, then you're gonna have to- Alex: Fine. Mina: *Turns around* WHAAAAAAT?!!? Alex: They're in the mansion. Miles: Dude what are you doing!? Isaac: Thank you Alex. And I'm sorry (Isaac and Tanner along with M.A. and S.W.A.T. go past Alex and the Defeneders. Mina goes up and grabs Alex by the shoulder and looks angry as tears fall out her eyes) Mina: HOW COULD YOU!?!? OMEGA IS OUR FRIEND!?!?! HOW COULD LET THESE GUYS TAKE THEM!?!?! AND WHY ARE YOU SMILING?!?!?! (Alex is seen smirking) Jack: Wait... I know that smirk. (Isaac and Tanner enter, finding no one inside) Isaac: Huh? Tanner: The hell is going- (Alex uses his powers and overwhelms Isaac and Tanner's minds, knocking them unconscious as they turn toward the soldiers) M.A Soldier #1: They took out the Commander! M.A Soldier #2: TAKE EM DOWN!! (The troops open fire as Erin stomps and makes an ice wall to protect them) Miles: ALEX WHAT THE HELL!? I thought you said weren't gonna attack them! Alex: They'll be fine! Right now we gotta move! Erin: Omega get out here now! (Omega and the others run outside) Omega: We're here! Izuku: What now?! Alex: Run! (Erin creates a massive ice wall all around the mansion trapping the soldiers in it as the heroes make a run for it) Tenya: Well its official. We are criminals now. Mina: Who cares!? If this keeps Omega safe, I'm fine with it! Omega: Guys I can't believe you did this... Pearl: Yeah... You're true friends. Uraraka: Alex where are we gonna go? Alex: I don't know. We need to get out of the city, that's for sure. Izuku: Pro Heroes and Soldiers are gonna be after us. How will we hide? Alex: We'll figure it out as we go. Now come on! (The heroes run off. The scene cuts to Carnage meeting up with Yellowjacket) Yellowjacket: Kasady...Did you- Carnage: Yes I heard it Darren. Targhuls have been targeted by the city, which means it's my time to shine. Yellowjacket: How so? Carnage: I'm gonna make their situation worse. Yellowjacket: You talking massacre? Carnage: Yes. Yellowjacket: Carnage, you can't just- Carnage: Why not? It's the perfect plan Darren. By killing more people, the trust in Targhul goes down significantly. And the more it goes down, the more the heroes will look like the bad guys cause they want to protect the Targhuls! Yellowjacket: Look man I'm all for destroying the Defenders but massacring people for such a reason? I won't do it! Carnage: You don't have to. You're not a Targhul like me. Yellowjacket: Look, if you're gonna do it I won't stop you. Just make sure nothing happens to compromise our plans. Carnage: Got it. (Carnage leaves the base as Yellowjacket walks away. The scene cuts as the heroes are seen outside of the city as they enter the woods.) Erin: We should be safe now. Alex: Yeah. They won't search this far from the city. Tenya: Do you think they've labeled us criminals? Alex: I hope not. Erin: They have to see the good in this. They have to. Izuku: Is this what is feels like to be a runaway? Miles: I think so. Alex: Come on guys, have hope! We can get through this, we always- (Suddenly, Seris and Ashley teleport in front of the heroes alongside All Might and Aizawa) Alex: Oh shit. Mina: How in the- Seris: It's not hard to track down a runaway in this family Alex. Alex: Oh man. Erin: Dad, you came for us! Izuku: Maybe now we can- (Seris throws a small disk that attaches to Izuku's neck) Seris: We'll talk later. (Seris pushes a small button on his wrist that activates the disk, delivering a shock to Izuku that knocks him out. Isaac and Tanner soon surround the heroes alongside the M.A Soldiers) Jack: Crap... Tanner: Hands up. (The heroes all put their arms up in surrender) Seris: Ashley. Would you like to put these kids to sleep? (The heroes stare in horror) Ashley: Got it honey. (Ashley uses her powers and knocks the heroes unconscious as the soldiers begin to apprehend them) All Might: You didn't need to hurt Midoriya like that Lorthare. Seris: Maybe. None of this should have happened though. Isaac: Sir, one of the Targhul is bonded to this girl. I don't think we can take it off without causing pain to either of them. Seris:.... Ashley: Remember. We aren't gonna hurt any of the Targhuls. Tanner: Got it. Roll them out boys! (The soldiers put the Defenders in trucks before driving off) All Might: Something's bothering you Lorthare. Seris: What would you know about it? Let's just go. (Seris walks off as the other heroes stay behind) Aizawa: Something's troubling your husband Ashley. Ashley: He still remembers Torshul. Aizawa: The Targhul king from the Shadow War? Ashley: Yeah... Torshul caused so much pain and took a great deal of pleasure out of it. To my understanding anyway. I never had much experience with Targhuls. But at least I could convince him to let Omega and the kids go unharmed. Aizawa: As long as they're safe from Richmond, the others should be fine. Ashley: Let's just head back to base and find out. (The three walk off after Seris. Seris is then seen walking alone as voices of the past ring out in his head) Torshul: *voice* Mmm...Tasty. You'll do nicely. Lexi: voice* Your...child? Torshul: *voice* You see this heroes?! You see this bitch I hold in my hand?! (Seris shakes his head in pain as the voices cease) Seris: Goddammit.....Not again. (Seris rubs his head as he walks forward toward the base. It then cuts to Alex knocked out as he lays his head on a table before suddenly jolting awake) Alex: Huh? Where am I? Izuku: Awake huh? (Alex looks over and finds Izuku and Miles next to him) Alex: Guys? What the hell's going on...? Miles: You tell me. (Izuku is seen trying to pull the electro disk from his neck) Izuku: Ow! Alex: I wouldn't pull on that if I were you. It's dug into your skin. Izuku: What is this thing??? Miles: It's a shock disk. They're built for tranquilizing large animals like bears and the like. Alex: It packs a massive punch. Izuku: Why did they use this on me?? Alex: Guess dad saw you as the biggest threat. Where are the others? Miles: All in separate rooms or cells I think. Alex: This is just perfect. We're trying to do the right thing and this is what happens? Miles: They can't hurt us for doing what was right. Can they...? Alex: Depends on the views I guess. Izuku: I'm guessing we're going to be interrogated. ???: You know it. (Seris is seen in the doorway before entering and shutting the door) Seris: I need answers from you kids. Alex: Dad please, you know we had to do it. They were gonna- Seris: What Alex? What were they gonna do to those monsters that hasn't already been done before?! Alex: Dad... Seris: If you're not gonna cooperate, then I'll force you to cooperate! Izuku: Do the others know you're- Seris: No they don't. And I intend to keep it that way. (Three trails of slime fall from the ceiling and land on the three's shoulders, forming into small gelatinous Targhul) Miles: Gah! What the??? Seris: Infant Targhul. Perfect for extracting info from a prisoner. Once they crawl into your head and attach to the brain, your secrets will belong to me. Alex: Dad, what the hell?! Miles: You're going too far! Seris: Really? It doesn't look like I'm going far enough.... (The Targhul force their way into the three's ears, crawling inside their heads as they yell in pain. Seris watches with a blank and bored expression) Miles: GAAAAH! WHAT....IS THIS?! Alex: I CAN FEEL IT CRAWLING INSIDE MY HEAD!!! Seris: You should've talked when you had the chance. (Alex slams his fist on the table as he grabs his head. Tears are seen flowing down his face) Alex: Make...it...stop! Seris: I'd say their bonded for now. Now then, tell me why you're protecting the Targhul. Alex:... Omega... his kids... Are... Our friends.... THey don't... They don't deserve to die... or be treated like... like monsters cause.. CAUSE OF SOME STUPID FUCK HEAD LIKE HOLDEN!! Seris: You're friends huh? Izuku: You... You've met Omega! You know... He's different! Seris: Out of the question. (The three feel pain throughout their body as they yell out) Seris: The more you deny the truth, the worse this gets. Now tell me why you want to protect these pieces of dogshit! Miles: Omega.....is a....friend...! Izuku: Not.....a monster! Seris: LIES!!! (Seris slams his fist into the table) Seris: How long will it take for one of them to become the next Torshul?! Or how about the next Carnage?! Alex: They......won't....! Seris: They will! You just can't see it yet! Miles: You're.....delusional....! Seris: The hell you say to me!? Alex: Omega... Has had PLENTY... of chances to turn on us.... He and his kids... NEVER took 'em…! They won't... Betray us...! Seris:.... Izuku: You're.....making....a mistake! Seris:.....Prove it..... (Suddenly, Ashley and Tenya enter the room) Ashley: The heck's with all the- OH MY GOD!! Tenya: GUYS! (Ashley rushes to the door, turns off the force field and goes to Alex) Ashley: ALEX!! SERIS WHAT DID YOU DO!? Seris: What needs to be done. Ale: Get it....out....OF MY HEAD!!! Izuku: PLEASE!!! Tenya: What's wrong with them?! Ashley: He used those Infants! Tenya: Huh?! Seris: Don't touch them. We're not done here yet. Ashley: Seris stop this! That's your son! Seris: My son intends to groom the next Torshul into this world. Ashley: What?! Seris is what is wrong with you?! Stop this now! Or else! Seris: Or else what? (Ashley grabs Seris's face and enters his mind where flashes of Torshul and the Targhul are seen tearing through soldiers and civilians as well as flashes of Torshul stabbing his friend Jane nearly to death) Ashley: I see it now. (Ashley lets go of Seris's face as he stumbles back and falls to the ground holding his head) Ashley: I know why you're doing this. Seris: He....He did so much! I can't let it happen again! Ashley: Seris.... Seris: HE'LL KILL AGAIN ASHLEY!! HE'LL DO IT AGAIN I TELL YOU!!! Ashley: Seris.... Torshul is gone. His son, Gamma, is gone. Yes. There are bad Targhuls doing what they did, but Omega and his friends show they aren't like that. Seris: BUT- Ashley: Seris… If you're worried that all Targhuls are gonna be bad cause of what happen with Torshul, then wouldn't that be the same for humans and Shadows? Seris:... Ashley: You can't let the past skew your present. You need to learn to let go. Seris:..... Ashley: Come on....Do you think this is what Garrick would want from you? Seris: … *Starts to tear up* I just don't anything to happen to you or my kids... Ashley: I know... But this isn't the way... You know this. Seris:... You're right... You always are.. Tenya: Sorry to intrude but what about them? (Alex and the others are seen in pain) Alex: Dad make them stop already! Izuku: My head! Seris: Ashley, you can stop them right? Ashley: Yeah hold on. (Ashley uses her powers and flushes the Targhul out of the three's heads as they start panting) Alex: *panting* Thank.....god... Miles: My ear..... Izuku: My head's tingling. Tenya: At least now you can think clearly. Alex: Where....is Omega? Seris: Follow us. (The group gets up and heads outside where they're met by Omega and his kids) Charlie: Alex! (Charlie and the kid all rush up and hug Alex Miles and Izuku) Pearl: I'm so glad you're okay! Miles: What about you guys..? Foxtrot: They didn't hurt us. Izuku: Good. At least that's out of the way.. Seris: I'm sorry guys... Hearing that idiot go on about the events during the war it... it brought up moments I'd rather forget. Omega: It's fine Seris. We don't blame you. Seris: Just know that we're with you against Holden's fanatics. Alex: Nice! Miles: That's awesome! (The other Defenders and heroes leave the base) Erin: Alex, you're okay! Alex: Erin! (Alex and Erin rush to each other and hug) Erin: I'm so glad you're all right. Alex: Me to. Jessica: Alex! Alex: Jessica! (Jessica hugs Alex which causes him to blush. He looks at Erin who's smirking but he glares at her) Jessica: I'm glad you and the others are all right! Alex: Y-Yeah... W-What about you and Sammy? Sammy: *Pops out of the Jessica's shoulder* Here I am. Alex: Hey little guy, how are you feeling? Sammy: Alright I guess. Jessica: I kept him safe Alex, don't worry. Alex: Good to know. Seris: Well you kids can go home now. Erin: You gonna arrest Holden now? Ashley: We can't arrest him Erin. All he's done is express his opinion. Annoying as it is... If we arrest him cause of that people will think we are surpressing people's right to speak freely. Alex: Don't worry. Mom and Dad our on our side now. Seris: Yeah. You kids won't have to worry. No Anti-Targhul's are gonna harm you guys. (Everyone smiles as Seris happy this was resolved.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 2 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts